


Your Eyes Outshine the Town, They Do

by CheersToEngland



Series: 12 Days of Bromancemas [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Side Lilo - Freeform, because i had to, elf narry, really its so fluffy i almost died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheersToEngland/pseuds/CheersToEngland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a bit of an uptight elf and Niall helps him relax and enjoy Christmas a little more.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Fluff, fluff, and more fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes Outshine the Town, They Do

**Author's Note:**

> On the seventh day of Christmas Bailey wrote for me. 7 eggnog shots, 6 goofy smiles, 5 lovely elves, 4 dopey looks, 3 cute 'dates', 2 pretty eyes, and I actually wrote an elf Narry.

Harry is hustling around the toy room trying to keep everything in order. As always Louis is making a mess, throwing toys in the air and shouting gleefully while the rest of the elves laugh and cheer him on. 

 

“Enough!” Harry shouts to the preoccupied elves. “Christmas is in a week, one week if you all keep goofing around we’ll never get anything done.”

 

“Calm down mate,” the mischievous master himself comes over to Harry, “Just having a little fun is all, we’ll have it done, we always have it done.”

 

“Yes you have it done because Liam used to badger you, now that Liam’s promoted no one does, so we as a whole haven’t gotten anything done and it’s mostly because of your stupid antics!” he grumbles. 

 

Louis looks offended, “I do my part around here and you know it. If you want to be promoted like Liam maybe you should focus on actually being likeable instead of being a jerk all of the time!” Louis fires back before clearing out with the rest of the elves until Harry is eventually left alone.

 

“Hey,” Harry hears a voice from behind him and turns to see one of the other elves, Niall.

 

“Hi,” he responds quietly.

 

“I just wanted to apologize on Lou’s behalf, he’s really not that bad, he just gets a little crazy sometimes,” Niall tells him.

 

“Yeah I got that,” Harry scoffs.

 

“You are rather serious though,” Niall points out.

 

Harry considers being offended for a minute but decides against it and shrugs instead. “You don’t need to be,” Niall says.

 

“I do though, if I want to be noticed I need to work as hard as possible,” Harry explains. No offense to Niall but he just wouldn’t get it. Wouldn’t ever understand, because Niall doesn’t want to be in that position. He likes having fun, and hard work is not fun. Harry doesn’t say that though, just keeps it to himself and hopes Niall will leave him be.

 

“You can do both. You can have fun once in a while, it won’t kill you.” Niall doesn’t quite understand the hardworking elf, even Liam had let loose every so often, especially with Louis, though Niall supposed there was more to it than just that.

 

“I don’t need to though. I don’t need fun, it won’t get me anywhere,” Harry stands up and brushes off his tights, “Thank you though, it was nice talking with you,” he smiles politely before heading back to his work station and assembling more toys, completely forgetting about Niall’s presence in the room.

 

“Tell you what,” Harry is startled as Niall makes his way over, “I’ll help you make toys right now and when we reach your quota you’ll come out with me.”

 

Harry looked over at Niall, he could tell by the older elf’s eyes that he wasn’t going to give up. “Fine,” Harry agrees, working only slightly slower than usual, since he didn’t really want to go out.

 

They finish only an hour later and Niall has a huge smile on his face as he attaches the last wheel. “Alright Santa’s pet, let’s go,” he grabs Harry’s hand and proceeds to drag him out.

 

“Hey,” Harry protests at the nickname even though he kind of knows it’s true, not that he wants to be called it though. But he let’s Niall drag him out nonetheless.

 

“Where are we going?” Harry asks when they step out into the frosty air.

 

“You’ll see,” Niall giggles and continues to lead Harry to his possible doom.

 

When they finally reach their destination Harry is actually a bit surprised to see something so normal. Niall has led him to the frozen lake that Harry had been going to for a while now. It’s nothing like the overly crowded one that everyone goes to. That’s why Harry likes it, it’s peaceful. He had no idea that anyone else knew about it.

 

“I see you out here sometimes,” Niall admits, it’s almost as if he can read Harry’s thoughts, “I always leave when you’re here though, figured you could use your personal time.”

 

Harry smiles at him, “You didn’t have to leave. It’s not private property,” Harry informs him, and maybe a small part of him wishes Niall would have made his presence known before, but Harry doesn’t dwell on that very small part of him.

 

“It’s the only time I don't see you so flustered. You say you don’t need fun, but it’s clear that this place makes you happy. I can’t help but wonder what you’d be doing without it,” Niall explains.

 

“It’s just a nice escape, you know,” Niall nods, “I’m not expected to do anything, be anything.”

 

Niall places a friendly hand on his shoulder, “Everyone knows what you’re capable of you don’t need to prove yourself to anyone.” Green meets a warm blue and Harry feels something tingle in his stomach, maybe he had too many cookies.

 

“Santa does, and if Santa doesn’t think I’m good enough then I’m not,” Harry admits.

 

“I think you’re pretty fantastic,” Niall smiles at him causing Harry to blush and look down.

 

“Thanks,” he tells the ground, before Niall is pulling at him once again.

 

“C’mon, let’s go skating,” Niall tugs him towards the ice. Instead of protesting Harry just lets it happen. Niall looks wonderful on the ice, he looks incredibly happy and his smile is contagious as Harry finds himself smiling and laughing at the blond’s smooth moves.

 

It’s a few hours later when they finally head back to the cabins, joking and laughing the whole way there. Harry feels his heart fall a little when they had to part ways. He knows it has to happen but he wishes the night could last forever. He hopes that Niall will continue to talk to him, but he can’t be sure. He makes a vow to loosen up just a tad, just so Niall will talk to him is all, because now that he’s gotten a little bit of Niall he won’t be able to get enough.

 

*

 

Harry’s pleasantly surprised when Niall is waiting by his work space when he comes in.

 

“Hey,” Niall chirps in greeting.

 

“Hello,” Harry smiles in return.

 

“I hope you don’t mind, but I switched places with Zayn so I could work near you, figured we could keep each other in check,” Niall looks oddly nervous, as if Harry would disapprove.

 

“Of course I don’t mind,” he watches as the smile returns to Niall’s face, “This’ll be great.” They have matching grin on their faces when Louis walks by and gives them a look.

 

“Weirdos,” he mumbles as he’s walking away, but his words don’t phase the elves who are in their own little world.

 

Harry can’t help but sneak glances at Niall the whole time he is working. Occasionally he will look up to see Niall already looking at him. They’ll both blush and look away quickly, being extra cautious the next time they sneak a look.

 

By the end of the day Harry has managed to fill his quota and a little extra, while also letting Niall pull him aside to goof off for a little while. He has never felt so good after a day of work in all his life.

 

Niall invites him out for eggnog with Louis and Zayn and some of the other elves. To both of their surprise, Harry accepts and finds himself having a night out for once.

 

After a few rounds of eggnog, Harry is feeling a little hyper so when Niall asks him to dance, it’s not any kind of surprise that he accepts right away. Harry can’t exactly dance and Niall’s learns that right away, he can’t stop laughing at Harry’s bad moves and Harry begins to laugh at himself. 

 

Once he’s made a big fool of himself they head back to the rest of the group. Louis has taken off somewhere with Liam, claiming he hadn’t seen him in the longest time even though they all knew that wasn’t true. Louis has been sneaking out almost every night to see Liam. Everyone knew there was something going on there, but no one bothered to say anything, so Louis continued to think he was being stealthy.

 

Harry finds himself getting along quite well with the other elves and wonders why he’s never gone out with them before. They used to invite him all the time, but after he turned them down so much they began to give up. He’s sure they will become better friends now that he’s going out with him. Some of them even invite him for their next outing to which of course he says yes.

 

By the time he gets to his cabin it’s later than usual but he doesn’t mind, he falls asleep quickly dreaming of the purest blue and the sweetest smile he’s ever seen.

 

*

 

As the week progresses and Christmas gets closer, Harry and Niall’s friendship grows. They’ve been spending every day together and hanging out after work always. Harry is finally admitting that maybe possibly he has a crush on Niall, a big one at that. He’s never met anyone like Niall. Someone who can make him laugh and make him happy, that’s something new, and as much as it excites the elf, it also terrifies him.

 

It’s Christmas eve and everyone is buzzing. They are done with all their work so now it’s just the general excitement of the coming holiday.

 

There’s a big timer counting down to when Santa’s sleigh leaves and Harry is practically vibrating with excitement. He’s like this every year, but Niall's ever seen him like this. He seems to be getting a kick out of it though.

 

As it goes down to an hour Niall actually has to hold Harry still, not that Harry minds, he would never mind being held by Niall and he’ll take what he can get.

 

The elves are starting to near closer to their significant others as it neared midnight. You see for elves the midnight kiss falls on Christmas instead of New Years. It’s supposed to ensure love throughout the year. Harry has never gotten a Christmas kiss. 

 

As the minutes tick down they are left with a minute. Harry sees Liam make his way over to Louis and he smiles knowing what will come, surprisingly Niall is still by his side. Harry would have thought he’d go find someone to share the kiss with, but he seems content where he is so Harry doesn’t say anything.

 

As the countdown begins Niall inches slightly closer to Harry making Harry’s heart stop. When the elves cheer one and Santa’s sleigh is launched Harry barely has time to watch the beautiful sight, because Niall is yanking him down to connect their lips.

 

Harry flails a bit before his hands settle on Niall’s waist. Niall’s hand is still clutching Harry’s shirt tightly as his other snakes around Harry’s neck to pull them closer. Niall tastes like sugar and Harry can’t get enough. 

 

He feels a smile forming on Niall’s lips and his own mimic the action causing them to have to break apart. As they look around they see all of the other lovestruck elves. Liam and Louis are looking at each other like they are the only ones that exist in their worlds. Zayn seems to have finally made his move on Perrie after months of pining. Harry finally feels like he belongs, but he can’t help but question Niall.

 

“Why did you kiss me?” he asks.

 

Niall rolls his eyes, “Are you seriously that dense Harry?” Harry shrugs nervously not knowing what to say.

 

“I like you Harry, I’ve had a massive crush on you for some time now. Come on Harry, I followed you out to the lake, I’m always watching you, this past week has been amazing since I finally got the nerve to talk to you. Of course I would kiss you.”

 

Harry smiles, “Oh, that’s alright then,” he decides noticing Niall’s slightly deflated look, “And I like you too,” he adds in quickly.

 

“Well good, or I would have felt massively stupid,” Niall grabs his hand and squeezes.

 

“Merry Christmas,” Harry whispers, “I’m glad you got the nerve to talk to me.”

 

“Niall beams at him, “I’m glad as well.” They stand like that fingers intertwined watching the fireworks as well a watching each other and neither can distinguish which sight is more beautiful.


End file.
